


Small world

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [15]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Criminologist and Psychologist Nanako, I might expand on this I'm not too sure yet, Idiots In Inaba, M/M, Morgana is a family favourite, Souyo parent au, Started Nanako focused then faded Akira focused, University Student!Nanako, Yu and yosuke are so fuckin married im weak for them, aUntiE NaNakO, auntle naoto because im that person, chie nao dojima and yu were amazing influences dont talk shit, fuckin love that shit, guess who in the family favours morgana, ill sort spell check later, im just trying not to get my vita taken off me thanks, it was auntle or untie... auntle was better, its an easy guess my dudes, thats gonna happen a lot, this was more drabble/idea expansion than anything, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Nanako was in the city when she came across where her nephew was staying during his probation, so she decided to say a quick hello.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear about that criminal living at Leblanc?" Nanako used every ounce of strength to hold back. How dare they talk about someone they dont know. Who just so happens to be her nephew; well, technically she isnt actually his aunt, but Akira knew about his father being a 'big bro' to her so he gave her the aunt title.

When she asked why, he innocently said, "Being fathers sister makes you an Auntie, Auntie Nana." She may or may not have cried. 

Leblanc? Nanako knew the place, but didnt know Akira was there. She was in universty in the city at the time, she wasnt able to make it to the trial, missing the location of the probation. Nanako could have asked, she knows this, but bringing up that your son who was sent away for doing the right thing is painful, she didnt have it in her to hurt her brother like that.

Leblanc is close by, and if the coffee is as good as the story goes then she might find a coffee shop close to school! Two birds, one stone. She made her walk down the alley where the 'hidden gem' of Yongen was. "Welcome, can I get you anything?"

"Hi, isnt this where Akira Kurusu is staying for his probation?" His expression darkened, she stiffened, did she come across as threatening?!

"That depends," He crossed his arms slowly. "Whos asking?" He reminded her of her own dad, Ryotaro. He gave off a cold air, but she knew from experience that hes probably (not guaranteed) a softie.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm Nanako Dojima, I'm Akira's Aunt." His expression softened slightly, his arms still crossed.

_He's still closed off? Naoto said that means he probably still doesnt trust me. _Her own expression soured "If he's not here am I welcome to stay?"

"I wont turn down a paying customer." She smiled, sitting down at one of the bar stools. Three plates of piping hot curry and five sweet sugary coffee's Akira walked through the door, a large group of friends joining him. _That takes me back..._ Akira paused in shock locking eyes with the university student. 

"Auntie Nana?!" She smiled at his shock.

"Hey, Kiki." He lunged into her arms, a muffled 'i missed you' leaving her shoulder. "Arent you going to introduce me?" He did so immediately, the warm tone of voice and the way he held onto each of them was so much like both of his dads. So energetic. You wouldnt think that of her brother at first, but once that wall of 'strangers' broke down, he could be the giggliest person you knew, and Yosuke-nii was Yosuke-nii.

"Why are you here Auntie Nana? I thought you were back at home?" She shook her head.

"Turns out being a University Student studying Psycology and Criminology is a lot more demanding than it looks." 

"Such promising career paths, may I ask why?" Haru asked the woman. Nanako explained the events back in Inaba and how the true killer was a close family friend. She wanted to understand both the mentality of why and the aftermath and helping victims.

"Plus im friends and family to people in each so they swayed me. My brother, Akiras father, is a counsellor for the highschool back home. My father, and two of my brothers friends work in the force." 

"Isnt Naoto-kun in the area, Aunt Nana?" Nanako clicked her fingers, nodding. Makoto looked between the two in shock.

"You know the original detective prince? I didnt know she was in the area." Nanako sighed, shes busy, probably with work. A detective has to do what a detective has to do, if being her dads daughter was any indication.

"Sorry, I have to get back to my apartment, schoolwork and such." She laughed, "See you tomorrow Mr...?" She turned to the owner who responded with a quick; "Call me Boss."

"See you tomorrow, Boss! Bye, Kiki." He waved to the woman and turned to his team.

"Dude why didn't you say your aunt was hot as hell?" Ryuji asked him, when the entire group (Sojiro included) looked at him in disgust he let a pained "what?" out of his lips.

"She's such a respectable woman, how come we didn't know of her until now?" Haru asked. Akira explained that she moved between Inaba and the city more often than not so he didn't really know where she was at the time. "Do you think your father knew she was in the area too?"

Akira's expression fell, "I actually havent talked to my dads since i came here, they're both so busy though, I didnt want to interrupt them." 

"Eff that! What kind of loving parent doesnt have enough time for their kid!" Ryuji argued. "Dont give me that "theyre busy" crap, plus they shipped you off the first second they could!"

Akira stopped the boy there. "Ryuji, My dads met because father transferred into second year at Inaba. They wanted a fresh start for me too. Father is the school counsellor and Dad is the Store Manager of Junes and part-time idol."

"Woah, Akira, back up, your dad is an idol? Fuck off." Ann laughed. He told her to search up 'Yomura' but her scream proved she didnt have to. "Your dad is Yosuke Hanamura, bitch, dont talk to me, i need proof."

And proof he provided. "Guys, we're off topic," Makoto corrected, they continued their conversation from before they met Nanako. "We need to talk about Shido and Akechi."

* * *

Akira stared at his fathers contact in his laptop. "Just call them, Ryuji is right, as much as it pains to say, but they should make the time for you," Akira hated when the cat was right. He pressed dial.

"Akira! Yosuke wake up," The silver shook the brunet. "Akira, I'm sorry we havent called yet, we wanted to, but work at Yasgami built up with a new transfer from the news and.. Akira we are so sorry."

"Its okay, I figured work was the reason,but thats not why I called." They shared a look. "Well, I have a cat, say hi Mona," He mewed. "And Auntie Nana found the cafe today."

"Nanako? I thought she was busy with school." Yosuke asked groggily, "And was it just me, or did i actually hear the word hi come out of that cats mouth?"

Yu sighed a huff of relief, at Akiras shock, "Oh thank god, I thought I was insane." They can hear Morgana? They can understand Morganas words. Akira fell into a panic, the only face crossing his mind was Akechi, "Akira, shh, shh, its okay, come back to us, its just us four." 

Four? Oh, right. Morgana, the grounding weight on his lap as his head rubbed against his hand gave him something to focus on as he calmed his breaths. "Talk to us, kiddo," Yosuke hummed, "What happened there?"

He took a breath or two to compose his thoughts before opening his mouth. "The.. the last person i trusted who understood Morgana... was a traitor and a... a murder.." He felt tears sting his cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, I need to call my boyfriend." A warm understanding left his laptop screen.

"R-Ryuji..." 

"Kira? Everything okay?" He blond asked him.

"No.. need you," Akira paused, "Hurry?"

Akira heard him smike warmly, "I'll be there in five," Akira doesnt know how he keeps up these promises, despite living so far away, but he does and hes incredibly thankful. They sit back down on his desk and Ryuji, arms draped over their sons shoulders protectively, greeted them politely. "Kira's dads, right? Nice to meet you both,"

His parents smiled warmly but cautiously, "Akira, talk to us, what happened there? What did you mean by the last time turned out badly?"

"The last time someone understood Morgana, he flew under our radars and used information to blackmail us, he's a murder, the cause of the mental shutdowns here in the city." Ryuji shot a double take to the dads and their son.

"Wait. The shit? They understand Mona? That means..?" Akira nodded, "Theyve been in the metaverse, shadows and shit." Yosuke tensed.

"Did you just say.. shadows? Dont tell me you have a Persona?" Akira told him yes, and that the metaverse was the cause of the mental shutdowns. "That... makes sense, no..." Yosuke paused, "No true cause of death. Yu we have to get down there."

"I cant take days off, Yosuke you know this, Shiho needs me."Akira told him he knew a friend of Shiho's and that shed want her to get all the help she could get. "You cant get days off either, you have a show this weekend with Rise and Kanami."

"Auntle Naoto is in the city," Akira tells his parents, "I'm assuming they have a persona too?" Yu immediately grabbed his phone, calling Naoto about the situation, "Auntle answered you so quickly? Nana couldn't get through."

"We send the team a prewarning text coded before we call, Yu texted Naoto with the utmost urgency before he called," Yosuke explained, it made sense when Akira thouht about it. "Wait, it didnt click before, but if youre working with mental shutdowns then doesnt that mean youre affiliated with the phantom thieves."

Ryuji laughed, "You kiddin?! Kira here is the leader!" Yosuke pressed his fingers to his temples, uttering both 'just like your father' and 'was I that loud?'

"Naoto is joining your team. They wont break the authority balance and is only as a back-up. They still have an eight-plus hour day like everyone else, understand?" Akira nodded, "When youre moving out for business text their personal number the phrase 'Teddie's fur needs washing,' they'll head over to Leblanc and meet up with you there."

"So professional!" Ryuji stared in awe, "Now i know where you get it from, Kira!" 

"My partner wasnt the leader of the investigation team 2012 for nothing!" Yosuke beamed, "Its late," Yosuke softened his smile, "get some sleep, kiddo. we can talk about everything another time, and with everyone!" 

"Yosuke, they can't drop their lives for a quick meet and greet," The brunet stared pointedly, "Everyone except Rise!"

"Thats not true, partner! If we tell them Ted's gone for a wash..." he snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation Team find out their favourite little rascal has a persona
> 
> there will be more parts, but;; dont get your hopes up about consistent updates and chapter lenght cuz none of those are happening

"Yosuke, its four 'n the fuckin' AM either make sense or im coming over there to beat your ass." Kanji threatened, though what he said wasn't a lie, "You used a red alert for this shit? Incoherent mumblin'?"

Yu took the phone off his husband and spoke clearly. "Akira has a Persona, has since April." Kanji stared blankly at his wall in shock.

"Well shit,"

* * *

"Oh! Yu, good morning," Yukiko sang, _Oh yeah, Inn duties,_ Yu remembered, "Red alert huh? What happened?"

"Akira is the leader of those Phantom Thieves on the news. They use Personas." Yukiko froze and quickly recovered to wake the sleeping woman beside her.

"Chie! Chie, dear, wake up," she groaned, "Chie, the shadows are back," 

* * *

Rise and Teddie were both called down to the food coirt, Rise was in the area so she tagged along when she saw the red alert messageon her phone. "Rise, Teddie, the shadows are back and Akira has a persona, Naoto has already been called as back up but we need to get down there." 

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me help! I'll sniff him out and we'll travel by TV!" Yosuke stared at his brother... that was possible?

"I'll scan for him too! Let's go Teddie!" The blond nodded and ran towards electronics. Everyone was already there, and they wasted no time jumping in the same TV they used before. "What're we looking for, Yu?" 

"Anything to do with Akira, he's at Leblanc in Yongen Jaya." Rise and Teddie both nodded, doing their thing to find their favourite nephew. Rise spoke first, Teddie immediately after, they followed the two to a twenty minutes walking stretch away. The place where Akira first got arrested. "You have got to be kidding me," Yu sighed, tightening his hold of Yosuke's hand.

Teddie made another set of Exit TV's and they left through them... they were very thankful Leblanc was closed. "Fucking hell!" Sojiro shouted. "Who the fuck--? You came outta the TV... you here for Akira too?" The large group of seven nodded. "He's out with his friends at the moment, you want anything?"

"Black coffee." Yu sighed, dropping himself onto a bar stool. His friends all ordered and sat themselves down nearby.

"Coming up."

* * *

With a door chime, half an hour later, Yu and Yosuke both stood in shock as their son and all his friends walked through the door. "Dad? Father?" He got crushed in a hug from them and Akira enthusiastically introduced his team. "And everyone else is here? Should we call Auntie Nana?" He asked while giving hugs to each of the investigation team in turn.

"Dont see why not, you do the honours kid, make it a surprise for her." Yosuke smiled. "Hope you don't mind, uh?" 

"Call me Boss, I dont mind at all." 

"Nothing too hectic, we all have work in the morning. I have an appointment tomorrow." Yu advised. Akira sent a quick sly text to Ann about how Yu was Shiho's councellor. 

She read the text and immediately tears stung her eyes. When Nanako arrived and the small gathering picked up, she walked over to Yu, "I-I'm sorry, but Akira told me you're working with Shiho?" He nodded. "Is she okay? I really want to go visit but with Thief work and school, I-"

"She misses you, a lot -- Ann, right?" She nodded, wiping away at her tears, he smked warmly, "Shes doing really well, a strong recovery. I'll let her know I talked to you." She thanked the man, repeatedly. "A friend of Akira's is okay in my book, all of my team think the same. There's no need to thank me, just... be there for Akira okay?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"If his journey as a wildcard is anything like mine was, he's going to need people next to him. I nearly lost Nanako, and Teddie, who is as much my brother as he is Yosuke's, now we're married, but... we nearly lost them both." Ann stayed silent, letting him finish. "I dont think I'd even be here if it wasnt for my team. He will need you guys to lean on. Can you promise me that, Ann?" 

"Yeah, though i dont think Ryuji is going to let him out of his sight." Yu chuckled.

* * *

"You paint?" Kanji asked. Yusuke nodded, rather excitedly.

"Yes, it is a wonderful pastime. You are a Tatsumi, correct? I believe i remember Narukami introducing you as such." 

"Yeah?" Kanji raised an eyebrow, even if his hair is black again, some old habits die hard. "What about it?"

Yusuke explained that many of his fellow students at Kosei have bought from him , and complimented his craftsmanship. "Im enthralled by the skill and the elegance a single item holds."

"Y-you think?"

"Oh indeed! You must let me paint you while you produce one of your works!" Kanji agreed hesitantly at first, but repeated his confirmation more confidently a second and third time. "Wonderful!"


End file.
